Son of a God and Goddess
by Sage of FanFiction
Summary: The title should be enough of a spoiler, if you want to know more then read the story. Powerful, Bloodline Naruto. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

Another attempt by me to make a good fanfic.

Don't own Naruto or anything that is obviously made by someone else.

.

.

**Prologue. **

.

Naruto was six years old and was well aware that he was different from other children.

The majority of the adults in the village didn't like him, in fact they usually had either a cold, hateful or frightened look in their eyes and children tend to take after their parents so Naruto had no real friends his age either.

But while the unexplained dislike was strange, Naruto knew that he was stranger.

He never could explain it but he has always known, always felt that he was different than all the other kids in the village.

He has noticed that he heals much faster than any other person, any injuries be they big or small were gone within a day at the very most.

And there was one time when he stumbled upon a training ground where two Shinobi were sparring, a strange itch appeared in his eyes for a split second before the world for a few moments seemed to slow down and come into focus with every detail being perfectly clear and strangest of all the chakra being used by the Shinobi becoming visible.

He never told anyone about that however, not even the Hokage who gave him an apartment and on rare occasions visited him, not sure why since the man has always been nice to him but something just gave him the feeling that it would be a bad idea.

Nor did he talk about the dreams he has every night, the dreams of emerald green gassy fields under a moon that shines like the sun, a rabbit with red fur and a giant tree without any branches.

That night however, his dreams will teach him the truth about himself and just how different he is from the people of Konoha.

.

That Night: Within the Dreams.

Naruto was once again standing on the grassy fields of his dreams.

Only this time his mind was in a dreamlike haze but instead focused like when he is awake.

He saw the tree and the rabbit not far from him, the rabbit looking straight at him.

'_Naruto'_ a soft voice called and the child actually felt the love in the voice like it was a tangible thing and was drawn towards its source… the rabbit.

As he neared both the rabbit and the tree shimmered and changed, by the time he reached them a woman and a man stood in their place.

The woman was in possession of very delicate facial features, she also had long, sweeping crimson red hair that touched the ground, rather noticeably were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head resembling rabbit ears. She possessed the Byakugan, and also had a third eye on the center of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically and for the moment was closed, her red eyebrows were cut very short a common symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of red lipstick on her lips and a similar colored nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adored with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown.

The man was a fairly tall, fair-skinned with spiky, blond hair, his eyes were red and had at least five concentric circles and three tomoe one each of the four circles closest to the pupil, he also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, his attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, and blue sandals and a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked them even if he was pretty such who the man was seeing who the person he looked like was very famous.

The woman responded by sitting down in front of him, pulling him into her lap and embracing him tightly to her chest before speaking.

"We are your parents, my precious little child" she told him, earning a shocked look from the boy, who quickly accepted her words as truth due to his desire for them to indeed be true and clung to her afraid this might all be another dream.

After calming down and getting a hug from his father, the two parents then proceeded to explain just who and what they are.

The father begins.

"I have gone by several names and for a time believed my true name was Minato Namikaze, however it is not my original name nor am I even a human despite my appearance, in truth I am the Shinju (God Tree), a primordial existence that was the very first thing to grow from this world's soil, I honestly don't know how my seed came to be or how it ended up on this world, all I knew was that I existed and I was to survive, grow and eventually achieve my most important purpose,

It was actually that purpose that lead to my downfall, you see many years ago before the age of Shinobi I was revered as a deity by the human that had crawled out of the mud and built their little civilizations and for some reason kept trying to kill each other for whatever silly things they believed to be a justified reason to do so.

It was during one of the large wars that 'SHE' appeared, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki a human princess who wanted the power to end the wars and gained by stealing my fruit and eating it.

She gained great power from it, unsurprising as I had been putting so much of my power in it without bothering to rest and recover that I was unable to stop her from taking it In the first place.

Kaguya takes over the explanation.

As your father said I am Princess Kaguya but during the time I gave birth to you I was known as Kushina Uzumaki.

Known as the Rabbit Goddess I used the power of Chakra I gained from eating the fruit I forced the people to stop fighting, an act that was the start to me becoming known as a Demon instead of Goddess.

It was also the beginning to my inner darkness being unleashed and the awakening of new instincts that mirrored those of your father as a result of gaining so much of his power.

The peace unsurprisingly was almost broken years later by my own at the time husband, I never liked him all that much since it was an arranged marriage but I honestly was hurt when I found out that he had been forcing everyone in the surrounding lands to pay him tributes under the threat of unleashing me upon them.

And when I confronted him about it he had the nerve to act as if he had done nothing wrong, the straw that broke the camel's back however was when he tried to force me to submit to him by threatening to send our children far away so I can't see them.

It was then the darkness in my heart grew to the point that I used the Tsukuyomi for the first time and my ex-husband was left little more than a puppet without any strings.

With people enraged by the tyranny enforced using my name, I tried to once again bring peace, this time by giving people a paradise for each and every one of them, using a more powerful Tsukuyomi.

The Infinite Tsukuyomi.

It seemed to be a good idea at first but the darkness in me continued to grow and my new instincts cared little for the people as anything other than tools and servants which is why I would have eventually made them into mindless slaves if not for my last bits of humanity managing to climb out from the darkness and make me not only release the infinite tsukuyomi but shatter the moon so that it could never be cast again.

People now feared me and believed I really was a demon and would flee in terror should I even set foot outside my home.

And so I lived alone fighting to hold on to my constantly weakening humanity with only my two children by my side as they were the only ones safe from me.

My eldest child Hagoromo was born with powerful chakra much like that which I gained from the fruit and like me tried to bring peace to the lands by spreading his ideals and religion, ninshū.

Hagoromo spread chakra to others, intending for the chakra to connect people's spiritual energy so that they would understand one another without even talking, which is what was called Ninshū, with his goal being to lead the world toward peace.

However, people did not use it in the way my son had hoped, instead they used the chakra to connect their inner spiritual and physical energies, they then kneaded their inner chakra to amplify and weaponize it, becoming what is now known as ninjutsu.

In the end, they ended up using their chakra in battle, just as I did or maybe it was because I did.

I was actually planning on interfering with the world again, my humanity all but gone at that point but before I could, your father did instead.

Minato/Shinju takes over the explanation again.

Having rested and recovered a fair amount of my power, I uprooted myself and sought to reclaim my stolen power which I quickly found out had been spread out among the humans who now possessed a weaker version of it.

Still angry over the theft I didn't care of the harm taking the chakra from them caused, the power of chakra was mine and they had no right to it as far as I was concerned.

Eventually I was confronted by Hagoromo and his younger brother Hamura, they and I battled for hours and since I had not completely recovered, they eventually started to push me back.

It was near the end of the battle that I realized I was actually going to lose and be sealed away, but I quickly came up with a plan to win even if I lost.

I possessed an ability called Fission, which allows me to produce replicas of myself from my main body in various shapes and sizes, using this ability I was able to create a human replica made from parts of my very core and soul making it more of an extension of myself than anything else.

That part of me was then hidden in a pod and buried in the ground without the two brothers noticing as they sealed me away into Hagoromo, with my main body sealed away the remaining part was to lay dormant for a time before awakening, befriending Hagoromo and freeing the rest of myself by assassinating him when the opportunity showed itself.

The plan however failed since the pod containing that part of me was damaged right at the end of the battle by a stray shoot, as a result not only did I lay dormant for many years before awakening but the connection between my main body and it was weakened to the point where I could no longer remember what my purpose was.

So when that part of me woke up I was little more than an amnesiac child that was found, put in an orphanage and given the name, Minato Namikaze.

And so I lived as a human, unaware of my real self.

Kaguya/Kushina takes over the explanation again.

As for me, I honestly didn't know what to think anymore, the darkness and new instincts had been slowly eroding my concerns and feeling for the very people I had gained power for in the first place, power that had created conceit and arrogance to the point that I had developed both a god-complex and a messiah-complex, believing chakra rightfully belonged to me alone and that only I can protect and unite the world.

In the end, I attempted to once again force the world to bend to my will, this time however my sons fought against me.

Honestly, I was powerful enough to defeat the both of them, however I accidently killed my youngest son Hamura which shocked and distracted me enough for Hagoromo to gain the upper hand and defeat me when my guard was down.

And as such I was locked away within my own home and forced to carry a set of seals that prevented me from leaving or reaching out into the world with my power by using that very same power against me.

It wasn't until much later a chance at freedom came to me… two chances in fact.

Hagoromo in time had two children of his own, Indra and Asura.

The two were as night and day.

Indra was the first son, inheriting his father's eyes, his powerful chakra, and spiritual energy, from a young age, he demonstrated great talent towards ninshū and anything he applied his mind to but because of his prowess, he lead a solitary life, recognizing his own talents, Indra became proud and independent, determined to walk his own path unaided, finding no need to depend on others.

He believed that force and strength was the ultimate key to peace.

As for Asura, as a child, he lived in his genius brother's shadow in every conceivable way, having displayed no natural talent himself, because of this, Asura came to realize the value of others and the power of depending on and cooperating with others like the many friends and allies he made before eventually through sheer hard work and determination awakened his own power which equaled that of Indra's.

Asura believed that love was the ultimate key to peace.

One my son's deathbed sometime after creating the tailed beasts and used the Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk of your father's main body into a new moon replacing the one I destroyed, it was time for him to choose which of his sons would be his successor and carry on his dreams of peace for the world.

He choose Asura having been inspired his ideals long before it was time to choose, in fact it was Asura's ideals that made Hagoromo decide to use the Creation of All Things to separate your father's chakra into nine tailed beasts, which he in turn had great hopes for.

Indra however refused to accept this,

He fought Asura many times, trying to claim the position as heir which he felt was his birthright.

At one point he even sought me out believing I would help him and almost lost his life in doing so as at that point I would have been able to kill even Hagoromo without batting an eyelash.

It was only due to Asura coming to his rescue that saved his life much to Indra's humiliation and anger.

It was also what gave me my two chances at freedom.

They did not realize it but during the short battle I had used my Will Materialization to create two entities that would live on within them and their descendants.

After my death each entity would be able to become a door back into the living world for me.

When the time was right they would use Will Materialization to take over a compatible host which would be my new vessel.

But they each would do it in different ways.

Indra's was much like himself very forceful, the host's mind and soul would be quickly and brutally crushed and the body would draw in any available chakra to recreate my body as close to my original appearance and power as possible.

Asura's was much slower, the host's mind and soul was not destroyed but would from birth be slowly made into my own, bit by bit pieces would be absorbed and replaced until the host became me without even knowing it and when the time was right I would reawaken my dormant mind and power.

Kushina Uzumaki was that host, while a distant relative of Asura's mainline, she was at the moment of her birth deemed the most likely to carry one Mito Uzumaki's role as a Jinchūriki due to possessing a special chakra.

This was one of the reasons that made my Will within Asura's line to choose her out of all those born since its creation, since not only did my host have to be a healthy female but also have enough chakra that I will not be to weak when I reawaken that I might be killed.

And so I was slowly reborn into the world, by the time I unknowingly meet your father again I was already one third Kaguya.

.

Both Minato and Kushina explains.

(Instead Cannon Backstory Here… Yes I know it is lazy but unless you don't read or watch the Naruto series you already know how things go and if you don't keep up with the Naruto series then there is really no point in you reading this fanfic to begin with, so if you want at description, read the manga or watch the anime).

.

Back to Minato.

It was during the sealing that I finally became aware of my true self, you see when the Yin-half of the Fox's chakra sealed into me it repaired my connection with my main body and mind.

The Shinigami then devoured the part of my soul in my human form but my two minds had already fused back together and I can use the chakra I sealed in here to repair the seal to stay in contact even with my Shinju body unmoving and far away.

Kushina.

Much like your father, I too became aware of my true self and merged my memories and personality into one as I was dying from being impaled on the Fox's claw and again like your father I have chakra sealed in you that can act as a way for me to stay with you even if I'm dead again in the outside world until I'm revived once more.

Explanation Over… finally.

The revealed Princess planted a soft kiss on her son's forehead.

"And we'll always be here for you my sweet little prince, not even death has been able to stop us" she told him.

The two parents looked down lovingly at their child who was softly snoring in his mother's embrace.

Wait… snoring?

They wondered if they should do an anime sweat drop or an anime eye twitch since Naruto had fallen asleep and probably hadn't heard their story.

"… We'll try again when he wakes up" Minato said as he got an anime sweat drop on the back of his head.

"…" Kushina had the anime eye twitch as she looked at her son.

.

.

**And Prologue Complete.**

I have yet to find a fanfic in which Naruto is the child of Shinju or Kaguya or both so I figured I'd try doing one.

.


	2. Chapter 1

Hm... read the latest Naruto Manga Chapters.

I considered rewriting the Prologue to take the new information into account but decided not to.

Just to make it clear here and now, in this story Kaguya did NOT create the Shinju/Juubi and several events and when they happened are different from cannon.

Thanks for the reviews.

.

.

**Chapter One. **

.

It has been a week since Naruto learned the truth about his parents and is now under their loving care and guidance.

The blonde tree god rabbit god hybrid child thing's life was already looking much better, he had been shown a secret entrance to a small underground safe house in the right corner of the mountain with Hokage Monument that contains both equipment and provision in case of an emergency.

This was needed since store owners were completely unfair, overcharging or refusing service whenever Naruto entered their shops.

Any love that Minato and Kushina still had for Konoha after reawakening their true selves was ended by the way their son was treated by people they had trusted and believed in.

In a brighter note, someone that they could trust had arrived.

With is why, what looked like a half white and half black man with two Venus flytrap-like extensions that emerging from his sides and enveloping his head and upper body was sitting in front of Naruto with his hands on top of the blonde's head.

Black Zetsu for his part was shocked at his discovery.

When Obito Uchiha caused the Kyuubi attack several years ago, the 'Will of Kaguya' now called Black Zetsu had been nearby watching everything and near the end of the chaos, he had felt a presence.

It was faint and was only there for a moment but it was unmistakably his creator, Kaguya.

Since then he has come to keep an eye on the blonde child from time to time, having a gut feeling (Does he have any actual guts?) that he had something to do with it.

About an hour ago he had dropped by and immediately realized something.

Naruto was emitting Kaguya's presence, a presence which was calling out to him, telling him what to do.

This is what made him partly connect with the boy and entering his inner world where he meet not just the boy but also his parents.

After explanations were taken care of, everyone was made aware of what was going on.

That Minato was pissed when he learned that Obito was the one who attacked that night was a serious understatement.

Naruto was eager to know if he could help in bringing his parents back and was kind of disappointed that he really didn't need to do anything at all until the very end when his father needs the chakra from Kurama the Kyuubi.

Sure, he'll train just in case he needs to do something due to unexpected complications.

But one way or another, both Madara and Obito for all their beliefs in what their fates are, will in the end only be pawns whose purpose is to bring back The Shinju and Kaguya.

… Sucks for them.

**Time skip, Six years, Naruto is now twelve. **

Border between Fire, Grass and Rain Country.

Aoi Rokushō is a jōnin from Amegakure, the wielder of the Raijin no Ken(1) and at the moment running for his life through a forest.

He was a former instructor in Konoha but defected as he deceived a former student into stealing a powerful relic of the Second Hokage for him and later killed two and tortured one of the three Shinobi who went after him.

Aoi has long felt that simply having the fabled chakra sword made him as powerful as Tobirama himself despite having nowhere near the skill in swordplay as the legendary Senju.

The green haired man stumbled into a clearing, hissing in pain from a leg injury and that's when it caught up with him.

Out of the woodwork charged a beast unlike any other (2).

Aoi managed to roll to the side and avoid it despite his injured leg and quickly got back up and took the Raijin in hand.

The beast however had disappeared back into the woods which were now silent as the grave.

Aoi was desperately trying to calm down his beating heart and listen for the slightest of sounds.

'This can't be fucking happening, this was supposed to be a simple scroll delivery mission with low chance of anything other than bandits getting it the way so how the hell did I end up being hunted by damned-' His thought were cut off by the sound of a twig snapping and he notices a large shape in the corner of his eyes.

With a flash the blade of the raijin comes to life and Aoi takes a wild swing as he turns to face the beast.

Aoi felt unbelievable relief and triumph when the lightning blade cleaves the monster in two.

*Poff* his victory turned into a split log, much to Aoi's surprise.

"IT CAN USE NINJU-Urk!" Aoi only noticed two things after this revelation, the pain and the fact that the beast was without a doubt behind him.

Aoi was dead.

The beast looked at the now cooling corpse with a sense of boredom as the sound of birds and leaves returned to the woods.

And suddenly the beast changed.

And in its place was a sun kissed blonde boy with blue eyes, he was wearing high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim with a magatama pattern, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso and instead of the traditional sandals he had a pair of dark brown boots (3).

And from the top of his head sprouted horns just like his mothers in all their rabbit-ear like glory.

Luckily he can retract them into his skull since otherwise questions would have been asked.

He picked up and pocked the Raijin inside his robes before turning around and walking away.

'So what now mom?' He asked in his head.

'_Now you go back to Konoha, remember you'll be graduating tomorrow… KYA! My little Naru-chan is going to become a Shinobi, Dattebane_' Kaguya told him causing him to blush slightly in embarrassment.

'I still don't get how you can want be to be a shinobi and think that there should be no shinobi' Naruto told her and sweat dropped when she began ranting about shinobi and her stupid sons which in turn caused her to start weeping and crying before she started to rant and throw a tantrum again.

Bipolar much?

'Well… mom can keep at it literally for day… Hey dad you there?'

'…'

'Great, he must be back in his body again' Naruto thought and decided to hurry to Konoha since nothing more interesting would likely be happening today.

**Next Day: Konoha. **

"*Yawn* And finally graduation day" Naruto said as he got out of bed, ate breakfast (of carrot salad and carrot juice), got dressed, brushed his teeth and polished his horns.

"Hmm, mom still asleep and dad is… actually I don't know what he does when he is in his body, any ideas Zetsu?" Naruto asked and the Will of his Mother appeared from the floor.

"Not really but I'm sure it's important, on a different note Orochimaru's academy lapdog plans on getting Konoha's Scroll of Seals by making you fail and get you to steal it was a make-up exam" Zetsu told him.

"Really? Then that would be a great opportunity to steal it ourselves and pin the blame on someone else" Naruto said.

"Want any help?" Zetsu asked.

"No thanks, it'll be fun to see if I can do this myseslf, anyway see ya later" Naruto then waved him good-bye, retracted his horns and headed out towards the academy.

The trip was uneventful and for no real reason Naruto thought back on the time he asked Zetsu about the plan to revive Kaguya,

_Choshaton: Furasshu bakku (AuthorStyle: Flashback). _

"_Why can't any Uchiha be used to bring back mom, why does it have to be this Madara guy?" Seven year old Naruto asked Zetsu. _

"_(sights) Because there are conditions and other requirements that needs to be taken into account when it comes to reviving mother and mine are different from my Asura-line counterpart's" Zetsu told him. _

"_My counterpart needed a female host that would have access to a large amount of chakra from an young age and be safe both while the revival was being done as well as after since mother would be revived nowhere near her original power and with the Senju close to extinction and the Uzumaki under the threat of being attacked my counterpart felt that Kushina was the only chance it would ever get" he further explained. _

"_Isn't there a way we can use her last body to bring her back, I mean there are a few Tensei Ninjutsu (Reincarnation Ninjutsu) that should work?" Naruto asked since his father's revival is much less complicated since all that is needed for him is for his comatose body to get at least a chunk of chakra from each Biju to wake up, something that the Akatsuki will do for them. _

_His mother however needs an incredibly large amount of chakra surpassing that of half the Biju's combined and a host that has awakened the Rinnegan and with it a strong connection to the power of Transmigration which narrows it down to Uchiha Madara who is dead and therefore needs to be revived, regain his eyes which has been transplanted into someone else, have either the Infinite Tsukuyomi activated, Shinju sealed into him or both to gather the chakra and finally needs to be taken over by Black Zetsu since he is no longer inside of him and then deconstruct and reconstruct most if not the whole the body while Kaguya crushes, sacrifices and replaces the soul before she is revived as close to how she originally was. _

"_Won't work, any of those kind of revivals will try and revive Kushina and not Kaguya but since Kushina IS Kaguya or to be precise a part of her, it will try and pull that part away from her which it can't since mother's soul is far too strong" Zetsu informed him while wishing that it would work since it would have made things so much easier. _

"_So to get mom back the 'Moon's Eye Plan' is pretty much the only option… great" Naruto said in an annoyed tone. _

"_Why are you sounding so annoyed? I'm the one who has done and will be doing most of the work" he asked. _

"_Because I'll have nothing to do and will get bored unless I find a hobby or something" Naruto answered getting a sweatdrop from the Will of Kaguya. _

_Furasshu bakku Kai (Flashback Release)._

and he soon sat down besides the former reincarnation of Indra, Sasuke Uchiha.

The reason he is the former is because just last month he was beaten by Naruto in a sparring match at the academy and immediately after the academy was done for the day challenged him again to another match back at the Uchiha district.

Long story short, Naruto knocked him unconscious and drained him of Indra's chakra in order to enhance his own and put an end to Indra's reincarnating.

Naruto smiled slightly at the memory and for a brief moment his eyes shifted into the Sharingan with two tomoes in each eye.

A LOT of people would be upset if they knew Konoha's pariah had one of its most beloved bloodline limits.

Then again there were several things about him that would both anger and terrify people if they knew about them.

Finally the two teachers, Iruka Umino and Mizuki Shinkingu arrived.

Iruka is one of the few adults in Konoha that Naruto thinks is somewhat alright despite being human, he actually sees past the whole Jinchūriki thing and once when Naruto was in the woods 'collecting' things from corpses, protected him from Taki spies who attacked him (4).

Mizuki on the other hand is someone Naruto dislikes not just for being human but is an arrogant and dishonorable as well as another retard who thinks he is the Kyuubi and goes out of his way to make things difficult for the blonde-bunny-god.

When it comes to the other students Naruto didn't have very high opinion of most of them, hell only Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi were what he considered friend material.

In truth the only one Naruto actually liked was Hinata Hyūga.

And that has less to do with her personality than it does with the fact that her eyes remind him of his mother's.

Of course that fact that she is cute and totally crushing on him is a nice bonus.

Anyway, Iruka started the tests (Which are not really interesting, so we're skipping it and just say that Naruto, the none-cannon fodder and some of the cannon fodder passed).

Later that night, Konoha's Scroll of Seals was stolen and a search party was sent out to find it and the suspected thief Mizuki who had been spotted leaving the Hokage Tower with a large scroll shortly before the theft was discovered.

During this event we find Naruto calmly following the white haired traitor who was also being followed by a certain dolphin.

In a different universe, the coming confrontation would have occurred by a shack in a forest just outside Konoha's walls and would have involved shocking turns of events and character development.

However since Mizuki had no need to collect the scroll of a naïve student who failed his exams, and instead stole the scroll himself by the time Iruka caught up with him, Mizuki was already a good distance away from the village.

A part of Naruto wanted to actually cry over how easy it was going to be, Mizuki even put down the scroll so with wouldn't slow him down or get damaged in the fight that he obviously was going to have with Iruka.

Seriously, the reason he turned down Zetsu's offer to help was so that it wouldn't be so damn easy, he doesn't even really WANT the damn thing all that much but simply figured it might have something interesting for him to play with.

So obtaining Konoha's scroll, something with would be considered an S-ranked mission by any village, was achieved with as much difficulty as stealing candy from a baby…

Actually since he would have felt guilty about the candy it would have been harder than the scroll.

So with the scroll on his back Naruto decided on a whim to do one last thing before he headed back.

Pointing his index finger in the direction of the two fighting chunins he calmly says "Senpō: Jika Shō "(5) firing of a small burst of energy, he then leaves paying no mind to the sound of bones breaking or Mizuki's scream of being hit by a thrust with enough kinetic force break his leg and slam him into a boulder.

As for how Naruto is able to use Senjutsu, it would be because one third of his body was comprised of Natural Energy due to his Shinju heritage, so the moment he managed to tap into that power he pretty much gained a permanent Sage Mode.

It's not a perfect Sage Mode however, while there is no time limit or risk of petrification, he cannot control or use it fully which results in all the benefits being weaker than what they would have been.

But that is something he can fix with time, for now he headed back to get some sleep before looking into what is written in the scroll.

Maybe tomorrow would hold something more fun for the god child.

.

.

(1): Sword of the Thunder God.

(2): Will be revealed later and I might actually change what it is, will have Poll for people to guess what it is.

(3): Think Zeref from Fairy Tail but the dots on his robes are replaced with magatamas and on the back mostly covered by the toga are the Rinnegan symbol and the nine tomoe markings.

(4): Part of the Konoha History Arc.

(5): Sage Art: Straight Thrust, basically a stronger and long ranged version of the 'Hadō #1. Shō' from Bleach.


	3. Chapter 2

Guess whose back... back again... Yes I'm back... tell a friend.

Anyway here is the next chapter.

.

.

_Previously. _

_So obtaining Konoha's scroll, something with would be considered an S-ranked mission by any village, was achieved with as much difficulty as stealing candy from a baby… _

_Actually since he would have felt guilty about the candy it would have been harder than the scroll. _

_Maybe tomorrow would hold something more fun for the god child._

_._

**Konoha Academy.**

A bunny with blonde hair walked into the room without a care, he sat down by a raven colored duck about which he doesn't give a fuck.

So in short he is sitting beside Sasuke the so called Rookie of the Year.

'Hmm I wonder who will be put on the same team as me with' Naruto thought to himself as he took a quick look that those in the room.

There were the heirs to several Konoha Clans, some clan-less Shinobi children and a few civilian children.

Most of with he didn't care about in the slightest.

And why should he? he is not demigod or avatar of a god but one hundred percent full god, the only thing not full about his godliness is that he is half tree god and half bunny god… oh and he has not matured into full 'Level Infinity Ultimate Super Invincible God' but he is getting there dammit.

'I wonder if I should start a cult or religion dedicated to myself but then… what would I have them do? I mean I've heard about religious sacrifices but what would be the point of getting people to worship me if they are just going to kill themselves later on, besides mom is going to use the Infinite Tsukuyomi to gather the chakra needed to recreate her original body so it's not like there will be any people left to worship me in the end… maybe I can create new beings to worship me' Naruto kept planning completely missing the fact that only him, Sasuke and Sakura remained in the classroom after everyone else had gone with their jonin sensei.

He also somehow missed that their sensei had arrived, told them meet him on the roof and was dragged there by his teammates when they noticed that he wasn't moving.

Or blinking… or even breathing, luckily nobody noticed that last one.

Ignoring the fact of not needing air Naruto eventually decided to pay attention again.

"So meet me at training ground seven at three in the morning and I suggest you don't eat breakfast… you'll just puke it all up again" a one eyed man with silver hair said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"… I wonder who that was" Naruto said to himself paying no attention to his teammates who were starting at him with WTF faces.

'**That was Kakashi Hatake, he was once my student back before I knew my true self'** Cam the voice of the God Tree as Naruto was heading back home.

'Okay, anything I should know?' Naruto asked his father.

'**He is one of Konoha's best and was considered a natural genius at a young age, he is known as Copy Ninja Kakashi due to the transplanted Sharingan in his left eye which he got from his teammate Obito Uchiha who now calls himself either Tobi or Madara**' Minato told him.

'Sharingan from someone else, kind of like me with Indra's chakra then' Naruto figured.

'_No, not really Naru-chan'_ came the Rabbit Goddess voice as she joined the conversation.

'_His is not a natural part of him causing a few problems like being unable to turn it off, your Sharingan however is a natural part of you and it would have appeared on its own eventually, Indra's chakra simply caused it to manifest earlier, what more your eyes are going to be superior to that of any normal Uchiha's thanks to your more powerful body and chakra, not to mention your_ _Shishinkei chūshin (1)_' she continued to explain.

'… My what now?' Naruto asked confused.

'_Due to me having three eyes and your father having one, you ended up having a unique Tenketsu (2) between your eyebrows that helps your eyes develop and work better as well as a few other useful things_' his mother told him happily.

'Why haven't I learned of this until now?' Naruto asked since this seemed like important information.

'_Never really came up before'_ Kushina said getting a sweatdrop from her son.

'Anything else about my own biology that I should be aware of, you know like skin being burned by weed-pesticide due to being part plant?' Naruto asked with a small bit of concern.

'_Don't worry, in your human form you are like very resilient and very hard to kill human, I doubt there is anything that a human can do that you eventually can't do just as good or better, you don't really need to eat, drink or breath, those things are just little luxuries that also give a bit of extra energy, and despite having organs, none of them are actually vital to your survival but do be careful not to damage them since things like lungs and heart will try and keep working even while impaled by various things which would be unpleasant for you even with you being able to regenerate'_ Kushina explained to him.

'Wait, no vital organs, doesn't that mean I can't be killed something?' Naruto asked.

'_You have an immortal and eternal soul like mine and your father's but like us your body can be harmed and even destroyed, it just takes a lot of constant damage before the regeneration starts to fail or there is nothing left to regenerate'_ Kushina answered.

'**Um… Hello, can we get back to talking about Kakashi and what you'll do during his test… or at least let me in on the conversation' **Minato asked.

'_Sorry_/Sorry' Mother and Son apologized.

'So what do you have to say about my body?' Naruto asked his father.

'**Oh nothing, since there is nobody else like you we can't really know any real detailed information, just what we've discovered from studying you from within and comparing it to what we know of ourselves, everything else is just theories and guesswork, I just wanted to be included in the conversation'** Minato said happily causing Naruto to sweatdrop again.

'… let's leave the subject of my incomprehensible biology alone for now and talk about the human scarecrow's test' Naruto said and started to plan for the next day.

**Next Day: Training Ground Seven. **

"YOUR LATE!" screeched the pink banshee.

"Sorry, I saw a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around" Kakashi said with a eye smile.

"LIAR!"

"So before we being, is our silent friend still asleep or has he woken up?" the Elite Jonin asked and looked at Naruto.

"No, I'm still very much asleep and dreaming of Sakura growing multiple tentacle penises and using them to rape the shit out of you and Sasuke" Naruto said with a completely straight face, getting disturbed looks from all three.

"Err… right, um well you see the test is to get these two bells from me before the clock rings and whoever doesn't have one will be have to watch the rest eat lunch and then be sent back to the academy, so come at me with the intent to kill" Kakashi explained quickly having been thrown off by the mental images created by Naruto's words.

At the start signal the three genin hid themselves from the porn reading ninja.

Naruto quickly found the other two and brought up the need for teamwork but was rejected by both and then watched as Kakashi owned their asses… and fingered Sasuke's apparently.

Seeing a chance for some fun, Naruto went through a few handseals just as Kakashi finished the Sennen Goroshi(3).

"Sengen: Shinku Renge(4)" the blonde whispered to himself.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the sensei in question turned to the source of the very loud shout and was unsurprised to see the number one fangirl of the boy who's ass he just violated.

What was a surprise however was the psychotic look on her face, wide bloodshot eyes and foaming from the mouth like a rabid dog.

"HOW DARE YOU, IT WAS MINE, SASUKE-KUN'S ANAL VIGINITY BELONGED TO ME AND YOU STOLE IT, UNFORGIVABLE!" she screamed making Kakashi concerned for her mental health.

The copy ninja however felt nothing but complete and utter terror a moment later when Sakura's shorts were torn apart by several long tentacle like limbs that seemed to originate from Sakura's pelvis region.

"I'M NOW GOING TO TAKE YOURS AND MUCH MORE AS PUNISHMENT SO BEND OVER BITCH!" the pink haired abomination screeched as the genital tentacles started to lash out and capture the terrified ninja.

'Someone is going to need a Yamanaka to do some mind healing when this is all over' Naruto though as he watched Kakashi scream and jump around in fear of the imaginary monster, also Naruto had the slight urge to bring out his horns and paint them red and the laugh like a maniac for some reason.

After a while Naruto ended the genjutsu having become bored with watching Kakashi jump around and preform different jutsu which Naruto copied with his sharingan despite it being unlikely he'd every use them much.

Once the time for the test ran out the yellow haired god waited patiently as Kakashi went and failed them, give his teamwork speech and then pass them when Sasuke feed the tied up Sakura.

'Seriously? What was the point of the first test if you're just going to give us another which you've already explained the answer to moments before, you could have just passed us from the start' Naruto thought to himself as he left the training grounds.

'For the love of myself and my parents, you'd think that having the Akatsuki pretty much doing everything to restore mum and dad for us would be a good thing but that kind of leaves me with little to do besides training' Naruto thought to himself as he went over his skills in order to figure out what to train in.

Ninjutsu: Has a decent collection and can easily enough get more, has the chakra control and capacity to use them for hours before his chakra starts to run out, he has all six main affinities and finally all his jutsu are enhanced by Natural Energy making them even stronger.

Genjutsu: Not that many but those he has are effective, his eyes and the fact that his genjutsu like ninjutsu can be enhanced by Natural Energy make them even more so.

Taijutsu: While his strength, speed and all other physical attributes are superior to other genin, chunin and possibly even a few jonin, he has no actual fighting style nor does he have much experience in fighting in hand-to-hand combat.

Besides the main three ninja arts his skills in other things like weapons, seals, trap-making and so on varies.

'I guess finding or creating a fighting style would be the best choice, I'm also going to need someone to be my sparring partner… or punching bag if they aren't good enough but that would slow my own learning progress, so were can a find someone both skilled in taijutsu and willing to be my sparring partner' Naruto thought to himself as he passed a kid who suddenly sneezed.

"YOSH! I MUST NOT LET A COLD INTERUPT MY TRAINING AND GET IN THE WAY OF MY DREAM TO BECOME A GREAT NINJA USING ONLY TAIJUTSU" the green spandex wearing kid shouted.

'Ask and thy shall receive' Naruto wondered if there might be another god that favors him out there besides his parents.

"FLAMES OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUTH!" the spandex boy screamed as his eye burst into flames.

'… on second thought, maybe I should look for more potential sparring partners, just to be sure I get the best one' Naruto sweatdropped and tried to remember anything about a Doujutsu that sets the eyes on fire.

So Naruto left to see if there were anyone else around his age that specialized in taijutsu and would make a better sparring partner than the spandex kid with burning eyes.

He would later learn that No, there wasn't.

.

.

.

(1): Optic Nerve Center.

(2): Chakra Points.

(3): One Thousand Years of Death.

(4): Sage Illusion: Crimson Lotus.


	4. Not a Chapter

.

Not a chapter, just something I felt I needed to share.

I'll most likely remove it when the real chapter is done.

When I last read Naruto it looked like it was the final one… Is it really cause it seems to be a bit too cheap and cliffhang-y to be the true ending, I mean don't we at least get an epilogue to tell us if Naruto became Hokage?

.


End file.
